


My Kid

by Emmeline_Arden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean lost a son, Drabble, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Gen, Loss, Missing Scene, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline_Arden/pseuds/Emmeline_Arden
Summary: I kept expecting Dean to say "Yeah, I had a kid." during that episode, because he DID, and he LOST HIM, which was TOTALLY RELEVANT, so here's my fix-it. With a heaping dose of sadness.Set during s15e05 Atomic Monsters.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	My Kid

“You were gonna let me just cut off your head,” Dean said, staring confusedly at Billy’s dad.

“You don’t have children, do you?” Henry paused. “Because if you did, you would know that to see your child in pain rips your heart out. And you’d know that you’d do anything,” he said, shaking his head. “You’d die for them.”

Dean swallowed. There was a white-hot feeling rising inside him, the same one he pushed down every night with half a bottle of whiskey, the same feeling he used to drown out with the sounds of various hookups: sorrow. Quite a bit of rage, too, but overwhelming sorrow. 

“You know what? I had a kid, Henry. I had a kid, and I wasn’t the best father to him. I had a kid, and now he’s gone. Do you,” he ground out, “do you know what it feels like to lose a child?”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted.

Dean ignored him. “Because I do. I lost my kid more than once. He ran away more than a few times, and he died twice. Twice. Don’t talk to me about seeing your child in pain. I watched someone murder my son in cold blood. Like it was nothing,” Dean said, his voice breaking. “So, yes, I know exactly what it feels like to see your child in pain.”

“Dean!” Sam said, a little louder.

“I know what it’s like for your kid to go bad, too. I know what’s it’s like for them to kill someone. My kid, he,” Dean choked up. “He killed my mom. Didn’t even mean to. And he kept going, so I almost killed him. So, yeah, I fucking get it.”

“Dean, take a walk,” Sam said.

“Yeah, okay,” Dean rubbed his eyes. “You got this?”

“Yeah, just take a break, okay? Go...breathe, or something.”

“Yep.” Dean left.

“Was that,” Henry said, at last. “Was that all true?”

“Every word,” Sam told him. “Every last word.”


End file.
